Ciegos
by Alexia93
Summary: Ella te utilizará y tú no quieres creer que lo hará. Estáis ciegos. SEDDIE. One-Shot.


**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Sí, sé que tengo Lost Bullets ahí en vilo, pero tengo esto rondándome la mente y me apetece subir un One-Shot que hace mucho que no subo uno. Bueno, esta idea surgió cuando el otro día estaba estudiando y empecé a recordar el capítulo de iOpen a Restaurant. Me puse a hablar sola deambulando por mi terraza y surgió esta idea y espero que os guste. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

-Estabas aquí – Dijo Freddie – Llevo todo el día buscándote.

-Hola – Respondió Sam sin ánimos.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, estoy bien – Todavía no le había mirado a los ojos, se limitaba a andar de un lado a otro del pasillo del Bushwell Plaza, el pasillo en el que había estado aquella vez que Carly y ella casi se matan.

-He traído unos bocadillos de jamón boliviano, ¿te apetece?

-No tengo hambre Freddie, por favor, déjame estudiar de una vez.

-Vale. A ti te pasa algo. Sabes que me lo puedes contar – Dijo él en tono amistoso.

-¿Es demasiado tarde para que me quieras? ¿Enserio Freddie? – Soltó ella sin poder contenerse.

-¿Cómo? Sam, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás…

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – Le cortó ella, tajante – oí como se lo decías a Carly. Y luego me dijiste aquello en el restaurante y… ahora todo volverá a ser como antes.

-¿Acaso las cosas habían cambiado? – Él todavía estaba algo perdido.

-¡Sí que lo habían hecho! Pero ahora gracias a ti y a tu nuevo enamoramiento con Carly, volveremos a lo mismo. Volveremos a lo de siempre. Tú serás el perrito faldero de Carly, todo el día detrás de ella, tratando de llamar su atención para que se fije en ti tanto como tú te fijas en ella. Volveremos a los te odio, a llevarnos como el perro y el gato, a no poder estar solos más de cinco minutos.

-Eso no…

-¡Estáis ciegos los dos, Freddie! ¡Tanto tú como ella, estáis ciegos! – Comenzaba a perder los estribos. - ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Carly sin novio?

-Unos… seis meses pero eso no tiene nada que…

-Seis meses. Y sabes que Carly siempre ha sido la típica chica que adora tener novio. Entonces ahora que sabe que tú estás detrás de ella otra maldita vez, permitirá que tengáis una relación de más o menos dos semanas hasta que otro chico guapo le entre por el ojo y te deje tirado. Entonces tú te pondrás a llorar y vendrás a decirme que tenía razón, pero ya será demasiado tarde por que el daño ya estará hecho.

-Sam…

-Y tú estás ciego por eso. Porque no quieres ver que lo que te acabo de decir es cierto. Carly y tú sois iguales, seríais la pareja perfecta, causaríais furor en la red gracias al programa, pero Carly no busca eso. Por eso está ciega. Porque no se da cuenta de que está jugando con tus sentimientos y de que está echando a perder a un chico que la quiere con locura, mucho más de lo que la querrá alguno de esos idiotas por los que pierde el culo. Eres guapo y estás bueno, eso es lo único que ve. Solo ve tu fachada, por eso está ciega.

-¿Y no será que no quieres que Carly y yo salgamos para no quedarte sola? ¿Quién me niega que tengas celos?

Sam se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Freddie con una mezcla de incredulidad y decepción.

-¿Celos? Mira, ¿sabes lo que te digo? Olvídame, vete a vivir tu momentáneo cuento de dos semanas con la morena de tus sueños, pero ten presente que cuando Carly te pisotee como ha hecho siempre, yo no iré a secarte las lágrimas y a consolarte como si fueras un niño pequeño.

-¿Desde cuándo te importo tanto como para decirme eso?

-Desde siempre, pero a ti siempre te ha importado más el hecho de que yo te "maltrataba". Decir la verdad no es maltratar.

-Y para ti la verdad es que Carly no me quiere, pero estás equivocada y siempre lo has estado porque ¡Carly si que me quiere!

-¡CARLY NO TE QUIERE IDIOTA, SOY YO LA QUE TE QUIERO! ¡YA TE LO DIJE UNA VEZ JUSTO DESPUÉS DE QUE LO DIJERAS TÚ! ¡PERO PARECE SER QUE UNO DE LOS DOS MINTIÓ!

Eso lo pilló por sorpresa, no esperaba que sacara a la luz ese tema.

-A veces me pregunto si en realidad me quisiste o llegaste a sentir algo por mí o fue todo un juego para llamar la atención de Carly.

En ese momento el que estaba verdaderamente enfadado era él. No se podía creer que pensara de esa manera. Pero no podía hablar, no era capaz de formular palabra.

-Creo que los dos sabemos la respuesta – Musitó cabizbaja – Adelante, ¡vete a vivir tu cuento de hadas con Carly! Porque está claro que yo ni entraba, no entro y no entraré nunca en tus planes.

-Sam…

-¡NO! ¡NADA DE SAM! ¡NO INTENTES CONSOLARME AHORA CON PALABRERÍA BARATA, DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO DE UNA VEZ POR FAVOR! ¡YA LO HICISTE UNA VEZ! ¡FINGISTE QUE ME QUERÍAS CUANDO SABÍAS QUE YO LO HACIA!... ¡Y SABES QUE LO SIGO HACIENDO! ¡SABES QUE TE SIGO QUERIENDO PERO NO LE DAS IMPORTANCIA!

-Sí que te quise.

-No te creo.

-Sí que te quise. ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo demostré el día que fui a buscarte a ese psiquiátrico, lo demostré en cada abrazo, en cada beso! ¡Lo demostré cada vez que te daba la mano, la vez que te perdoné por haber modificado mi solicitud de acceso al campamento! ¡Te lo demostré durante cada segundo que estuve contigo! ¡PERO TU NO VALORAS NADA DE ESO, PORQUE TU EGOÍSMO TE CIEGA! ¡Y TAMPOCO TE DEJA VER QUE TAL VEZ, SOLO TAL VEZ, ESTÉS EQUIVOCADA!

-¡YO NO ESTOY EQUIVOCADA! – Dio un paso al frente – ¡SABES QUE TODAVÍA NO HE PODIDO SUPERAR NUESTRA RUPTURA Y LO ÚNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE ES DECIRME QUE ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE CARLY!

-¡SÉ QUE NO LO HAS PODIDO SUPERAR! – Dio dos pasos al frente, haciendo que ella retrocediera y quedara atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo - ¡ESTÁS EQUIVOCADA! ¡NO TE UTILICÉ A TI PARA OLVIDAR A CARLY, ESTOY TRATANDO DE OLVIDARTE A TI! ¡PORQUE TÚ, MALDITA RUBIA, TE HAS QUEDADO GRABADA A FUEGO EN MI CABEZA Y NO PUEDO SACARTE DE ELLA!

-¡ME CREO ESO TANTO COMO EL TE QUIERO QUE ME DIJISTE LA NOCHE QUE TERMINAMOS! ¡NO ES MÁS QUE UNA SARTA DE MENTIRAS PARA QUITARLE PESO A TU CUELGUE POR CARLY!

-¿¡QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA PARA DEMOSTRÁRTELO! ¡DIME LO QUE SEA Y LO HARÉ!

-¡BÉSAME! ¡BÉSAME AHORA MISMO, SOLO UNA VEZ Y TE JURO QUE ME TRAGARÉ MIS PALABRAS!

Freddie ardía en deseos de hacerlo, ardía en deseos de besarla, pero algo en su interior no le dejaba. Algo dentro de él le impidió moverse. Ni siquiera pude reaccionar cuando Sam se aceró todavía más a su cara. A sus labios.

-¿Ves? – Dijo ella – Solo palabrería.

Lo apartó de un empujón y se dirigió al ascensor. Mientras esperaba a que las puertas se abrieran, mantuvo la esperanza de que él iría y la besaría, tal y como le había pedido. Sin embargo, no pasó nada y eso le hizo creer más todavía que todo lo que había vivido con Freddie cuando estuvieron juntos, no fue más que un cuento.

Pudo oír como se alejaba. Oía los tacones de ella chocando contra el suelo y el motor del ascensor que se movía a gran velocidad. La campanita del ascensor se oyó y las puertas se abrieron. Ella avanzó unos pocos pasos hasta meterse dentro y pulsó el botón que la llevaría a la planta baja.

Fue en el momento que oyó que las puertas se volvían a cerrar cuando despertó de su trance y se percató de que no podía quedarse quieto, no podía perderla. No quería.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al ascensor y se coló dentro justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo. Antes de que Sam pudiera reaccionar, la agarró por la cintura y la besó con brusquedad empotrándola contra la pared.

Al sentir el mínimo roce de los labios del castaño, puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el beso con la misma brusquedad e incluso con desespero.

Estaban llegando a la planta baja cuando Sam sintió la mano del chico deslizándose bajo su camisa, y entonces se separó de él, se dirigió al panel del ascensor y volvió a utilizar el interruptor que utilizó aquella noche hacia unos meses, para bloquear el ascensor.

La única diferencia es que ahora no estaban terminando nada…

…Sino que estaban volviendo a empezar.

**Hasta aquí. Soy consciente de que no es lo mejor que he escrito pero me da lo mismo. Estoy demasiado cansada como para pensar con claridad.**

**Como siempre, dejado vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Besos ^^**


End file.
